


let me help you

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Andy met Eddie’s gaze from across the group, a crooked smile making its way across the man’s face. It made him look years younger. Sometimes Andy wondered what he'd be like back home, where that smile could remain in its place.
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	let me help you

Andy rose from his spot on the beach, bidding goodnight to the boys huddled in a relaxed circle as they shared stories from back home and listened to the peaceful lull from Eddie's guitar.

He received a mumbled chorus of goodnights, a few of the boys lifting their hands up in a half-hearted wave – the warm sea breeze mixed with the lack of sleep creating a heavy atmosphere. Heavy in a nice way, though. Not the sort of heavy where you're on edge, watching for enemy movement and constantly looking over your shoulder.

Andy met Eddie’s gaze from across the group, a crooked smile making its way across the man’s face. It made him look years younger. Sometimes Andy wondered what he'd be like back home, where that smile could remain in its place.

Turning his back on his men, Andy headed to his tent. As much as he would’ve liked to stay on the beach, he just wasn’t ready to sit there smiling amongst a group of fresh faces yet to be scarred by the battles of war. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure if he'd ever be ready.

He's barely out of his uniform when the tent doors flap, causing him to spin around with one boot on and come face to face with familiar blue eyes. “Eddie?”

Eddie nods his head, lazy smirk directed his way as he props his guitar by the desk Andy managed to squeeze in here. “Ack-Ack.”

“What are you-” he cuts himself off, kicking his other boot off and pushing them under his rack. “You didn’t need to leave.”

With a soft sigh, Eddie takes a few steps forward, closing the distance between them. He places gentle hands on Andy's chest, grasping at his sweat-stained tee and blinks down at him. “You looked troubled.”

Andy let out a long breath, dropping his head against Eddie's chest and taking a moment to appreciate the comforting beat of his heart. “I still have letters home to write. All those men - _boys -_ I lost on the Canal. Gloucester too. I can't- I don't...”

Eddie shushed him, pulling back an inch to hook a finger under Andy's chin, the pad of his thumb running oh-so-softly over his lower lip as he did. “Hey, _you_ didn't lose them. You can’t hold yourself responsible.” He spoke in a quiet whisper, eyes never leaving Andy’s. “You did all that you could and you kept countless men safe. This is war, good men die and there isn’t always an answer as to why. But you can’t blame yourself.” Andy wanted to melt into the other man's arms, the crushing reality of everything that they were doing out here becoming all to real now. Eddie must have sensed it, running fingers through Andy's hair without even grimacing at the week-old dirt and grime. “As for the letters, let me help you.”

“No,” Andy protested, “That’s not your job, Ed.”

“Let me help you.”

The urge to argue, to shoulder the responsibility on his own, crumbled the moment chapped lips met his own and Andy couldn’t do anything but lean closer. It was short, Eddie pulling away to fix him with a stern glare. How this man was only a Lieutenant, Andy would never know, as he found himself willing to relent if it meant keeping Eddie happy. He would give his life to save Eddie's.

“Fine.” he said, watching as Eddie's lips curled up into a smile warmer than the sun before wrapping arms around the taller man’s neck and dragging him back down. Eddie went willingly, hands wandering down Andy's back and taking hold of his ass as he guided them backwards in the direction of his rack. Eddie tasted like rice and coconut and the hint of Haney's hidden stash of whisky and Andy moaned into the kiss as he felt a warm tongue slip past his lips. He met Eddie's enthusiasm, deepening the kiss as he pulled them both down onto the makeshift bed – barely grunting at the weight of the man now sprawled on top of him. But then he remembered something and pulled away, taking a much needed gulp of air as he did. “Wait, what about the boys?”

Eddie waved his hand over his shoulder, eyes twinkling two shades darker in the shadow of the tent. “I told them I had to speak to one of the men over in L Company.”

Andy laughed, brushing a thumb over Eddie's cheekbone and admiring the way the man leant into the touch. His hand travelled up, fingers sinking into the man's feathery curls. Then he was being pushed down, hands bracketing him in with a hot mouth on his again.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
